Byungchul
Byungcheol was a member of the central cast of characters. A bookworm, meek teenager who was the closest thing Dongtae had for a friend, he replaced him as the classroom loser when Dongtae became a Dicer. After becoming one himself, he becomes violent and unstable, and is finally killed by X. Appearance Despite being a teenager, Byungchul's facial features were strangely old. He had receding black hair and a thin, pale face. He wore glasses and his physical constitution was similar to Dongtae's before he became a Dicer: thin and short. As a Dicer, he did not add any points to his looks and thus remained the same. Personality Initially introverted and shy, with hints of parental neglect, Byungchul was nevertheless able to enjoy some fun at times, such as when he offered teen idol pictures to Dongtae. He was less cut for the "job" of bread shuttle, though. Instead of accommodating himself to the situation like Dongtae, he became progressively more distressed and when he became a Dicer, those feelings erupted and Byungchul became more and more unhinged and violent. He also became obsessed with finding ultimate freedom by means of the power offered by Dice. Morally, he did not seem to mean any harm to ordinary people, but was ready to use his strength to hurt his bullies, possibly with fatal consequences. History In the beginning, Byungchul was just a shy, diligent student who was the occasional target of mild bullying. He first appeared blocking the access to the rooftop staircase on orders of the classroom bullies not to let anyone pass while they fought Taebin. Apparently, that condition as a borderline victim had brought him and Dongtae somewhat close and, while never seen hanging out with each other, they exchanged friendly messages. However, when Dongtae became a Dicer, his former bullies decided he was not a convenient bread shuttle any longer and forced the task on Byungchul. He did his best to resist, but they didn't listen to sense and enslaved him as mercilessly as they had done Dongtae. Things came to a head one day when Dongtae saw Byungchul being bullied by thugs from another class. He rushed to his help but, instead of being grateful, Byungchul blamed Dongtae for his condition and accused him of being a hypocrite for whom everything was fine so long as he were not a target of abuse - apparently unaware that that described his own behavior when Dongtae had been the victim. Still, Dongtae felt guilty and sympathetic towards his friend's plight, and ended up giving him a Die. Byungchul quickly understood how the Dice system works and, being cleverer than Dongtae, he realized that even few Dice could give him superhuman strength if he concentrated everything in just a small part of his body. He proceeded to use all his points accordingly. The next day, during a round of bullying from his classmates, he snapped and sent one flying against a wall. Under tremendous stress and unstable, he would have done the same to another if Dongtae hadn't intervened. In the end, he ran from the scene when his arm began to ache badly. Later in the same day, Byungchul told Dongtae, while Taebin eavesdropped on them, that Dice might be able to grant their users supernatural abilities, what the properties of amplification were and that Dicers were only X's pawns unless they could somehow get rid of them. After being suspended from school, Byungchul devoted all his efforts to hack into X's server to uncover everything he could about the Game Master. He succeeded, and wrote everything he found, as well as his own thoughts, on a notebook. In the meantime, he had a confrontation with Taebin, whom he realized to be the source of Dongtae's Dicership: he was beaten, but remained on track in pursuit of his goals. After a few days, he met Dongtae briefly and told him he had things to discuss about X. He never got to say anything, though. X had noticed the invasion of his server and decided to take Byungchul out. He framed him to make it seem he wanted to set fire to the school and cornered him, while being pursued by school guards, to hang himself off a window on the fifth floor. In the end, Byungchul fell to his death, scattering all the Dice he had collected and setting in motion the events of the Pandora arc and beyond. Dongtae ended up with his notes. Powers and Abilities A brilliant student, Byungchul excelled at computer skills, to the point that X gave him mostly quests that involved academics and hacking. As a Dicer, he developed immense strength on his left arm, but due to amplification damage, after using that arm for a while, it began to throb and ache badly, and became incapacitated and limp for certain periods. Byungchul died when it malfunctioned at a crucial moment. Relationships Dongtae: Byungchul trusted Dongtae. They had been almost friends prior to becoming Dicers, and Byungchul felt comfortable to disclose all he found about X to him. He was also initially grateful for the gift of a Dice, but almost fought Dongtae when the latter tried to stop him from hitting one of his bullies. References Category:Male Category:Dicer Category:Deceased Category:Character Category:Minor Character